disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Crossy Road Community
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is currently on The Ducktales Update (Version 3.2). This game will be shut down on March 12th, 2020. Synopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun?" From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 600+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! * COLLECT over 600+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! * JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! * MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some! Updates 2016 *'March 28' - The game is released on the U.S. App Store *'April 28' - [[The Jungle Book Update|'The Jungle Book' Update]] (+25 New Characters) *'May 26' - [[Alice Through The Looking Glass Update|'Alice Through the Looking Glass' Update]] (+35 New Characters & Daily Missions) *'June 30' - [[Finding Dory Update|'Finding Dory' Update]] (+37 New Characters & Bundle Packs) *'July 28' - [[Pirates Of The Caribbean Update|'Pirates of the Caribbean' Update]] (+28 New Characters) *'September 1' - [[Monsters, Inc. Update|'Monsters, Inc.' Update]] (+28 New Characters & Weekend Challenges) *'September 29' - [[Aladdin Update|'Aladdin' Update]] (+33 New Characters) *'October 27' - [[The Nightmare Before Christmas Update|'The Nightmare Before Christmas' Update]] (+40 New Characters) *'November 17' - [[Moana Update|'Moana' Update]] (+20 New Characters) *'December 15 '- [[Christmas Update|'Christmas '''Update]] (+35 New Characters) '''2017' *'January 12' - [[Mulan Update|'Mulan' Update]] (+38 New Characters) *'February 9' - [[The Incredibles Update|'The Incredibles' Update]] (+34 New Characters) *'March 16' - [[Beauty and The Beast Update|'Beauty and The Beast' Update]] (+26 New Characters) *'April 20 '- [[Lilo & Stitch Update|'Lilo & Stitch' Update]] (+45 New Characters)' *'May 24 '- [[Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Update|'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales' Update ]] (+19 New Characters) *'July 15 '- [[Cars Update|'Cars' Update]] (+43 New Characters) *'December 1' - [[DuckTales Update|'DuckTales' Update]] (+43 New Characters) 2019 *'?? ' Characters Look here: ''List of Figures Currently, there are 714 known playable characters. Each Character is divided up into 1 of 6 categories: Classic, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Enchanted and Diamond. Classic characters have a higher chance of being won in the prize machine, while Rare being harder and Epic being the hardest. Secret characters and daily mission characters are also ranked classic, rare, and epic but can only be obtained through special requirements and daily missions respectively. The only Legendary characters, Hamm and Genie in the Lamp, give the player permanent extra bonuses in-game. Enchanted characters are only available through Weekend Challenges for a limited time. Diamond characters are purchased with tickets or unlocked with stars. Characters that can be earned through the prize machine can also be bought before they are earned. Prices are as follows: * 'Classic Character - '$0.99'' * Rare Character - '$1.99'' * ''Epic Character - $2.99 or 50 Tickets'' * ''Legendary Character - $4.99'' Additionally, Bundles of characters can be purchased with variable prices depending on the quantity of characters included. To view the full list on in-game characters, scroll down to the templates, found at the bottom of the page. Upcoming Worlds & Characters Cars Upcoming Characters Muddy Cruz Ramirez.png|Muddy Cruz Ramirez (Appearence has been altered) DuckTales Upcoming Characters Ludwig Idle.png|Ludwig Aladdin Upcoming Characters Jafar_Cobra.png|Jafar Cobra Mickey Mouse & Friends Upcoming Characters Safari_Mickey1.png|Safari Mickey Sorcerer_Mickey1.png|Sorcerer Mickey Fantasia_Broom.png|Fantasia Broom Max_Goof1.png|Max Goof Oswald1.png|Oswald Ortensia1.png|Ortensia Fanny1.png|Fanny Moana Upcoming Characters Conch_Shell.png|Conch Shell Heart_of_Tafiti.png|Heart of Te Fiti Beauty & The Beast Upcoming Characters Cadenza-0.png|Cadenza Cuisiniere-0.png|Cuisiniere HumanCadenza-0.png|Human Cadenza Finding Dory Upcoming Characters Scuba_Diver.png|Scuba Diver Zootopia Upcoming Characters Meowana.png|Meowana Tangled Upcoming Characters Drag_Maximus.png|Drag Maximus Monsters Inc. Upcoming Characters Snowman.png|Snowman Alice Through The Looking Glass Upcoming Characters Bloodhound.png|Bloodhound Weekend Challenges ''See main article: ''Weekend Challenges Out of Time / Backtrack If your character remains idle too long or backtracks too much, then a flying obstacle will snatch your character away. The obstacles varies from world to world. Here is a list of the following that can snatch your character: *''Zootopia - Z.P.D. Helicopter *''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' - The Eagle *''Toy Story'' - The Claw *''The Haunted Mansion'' - A Raven *''The Lion King''- A Vulture *''Big Hero 6'' - San Fransokyo Blimp *''Tangled'' - A Blue Bird *''Inside Out'' - A Memory Tube *''Wreck-It Ralph'' - A Cy-Bug *''The Jungle Book'' - A Bandar-log Monkey on a vine *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' - Time Rust *''Finding Dory'' - Mr. Ray *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' - Kraken's Tentacle *''Monsters, Inc.'' - C.D.A. Helicopter *''Aladdin'' - Magic Carpet / Iago (when playing as Magic Carpet) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' - Jack's Snowmobile *''Moana'' - Eight Eyed Bat *''Mulan'' - Big Flying Firework *''The Incredibles'' - Manta Jet *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Chandelier *''Lilo & Stitch'' - Gantu's Ship / Jumba's Ship (when playing as Captain Gantu) *''Cars'' - Wrecking Ball *'DuckTales '- Launchpad's Plane / Pixiu Chinese Dragon (when playing as Launchpad) Playable Environments The environments are a main aspect in the game. The worlds' environments are all based on locations from their movies. Here is a list of the following locations that a player can be able to hop in: *'Tundratown' from ''Zootopia'' *'Basic Crossy Road Environment' from Mickey Mouse & Friends *'Al's Toy Barn' from Toy Story 2 *'Hallways' from The Haunted Mansion *'The Pride Lands' from The Lion King *'San Fransokyo' from Big Hero 6 *'Corona Forest' from Tangled *'Riley's Mind' from Inside Out *'Sugar Rush' from Wreck-It Ralph *'Indian Jungle' from The Jungle Book *'Time's Castle' from Alice Through The Looking Glass *'Great Barrier Reef' from Finding Dory *'Pirates' Ships' from Pirates of the Caribbean *'Monstropolis' from Monsters, Inc. *'Agrabah Marketplace' from Aladdin *'Halloween Town' from The Nightmare Before Christmas *'Lalotai: The Realm of the Monsters' from Moana *'Imperial City' from Mulan *'Nomanisan Island '''from The Incredibles *'Beast's Dining Room''' from Beauty and The Beast *'Honolulu' from Lilo and Stitch *'Thunder Hollow Racetrack' from Cars *'Duckburg '''from DuckTales *'TBA from Coco 8 Bit Themes The 8-bit themes are also a main aspect in the game. The musics and songs are all based on song tracks from their movies. Here is a list of the following songs that a player can hear when hopping: *"'''Mickey Mouse Club March" - Mickey Mouse and Friends **"Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" (When playing as any of the Holiday Characters) *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - Toy Story **"Spanish Buzz Theme" - (When playing as Spanish Buzz) *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King *"Something That I Want" - Tangled *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia **"Try Everything" - (When playing as Gazelle, Clawhauser or Christmas Clawhauser) **"Mr. Big" - (When playing as Mr. Big) *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion *"The Bare Necessities"- The Jungle Book (When playing as Baloo or Classic Baloo) **"Trust in Me" - (When playing as Kaa) **"I Wanna Be Like You" - (When playing as King Louie or Classic King Louie) *"White Rabbit" - Alice Through The Looking Glass *"Finding Dory Main Title" - Finding Dory *"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" - Pirates of the Caribbean (When playing as Tiny, Auctioneer, Prison Dog, Helmsman and Stray Cat) *"If I Didn't Have You" - Monsters, Inc. *"One Jump Ahead" - Aladdin **"Arabian Nights" - (When playing as Gazeem, Beggar Jafar and Golden Scarab Beetle) *"What's This?" - The Nightmare Before Christmas *"Shiny" - Moana **"How Far I'll Go" - (When playing as Moana) **"You're Welcome" - (When playing as Maui) **"Where You Are" - (When playing as Chief Tui, Sina, Pua or Gramma Tala) *"Honor to Us All" - Mulan *'"The Incredits" '-''' ''The Incredibles'' *"Be Our Guest" '-' ''Beauty and The Beast'' *"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride'" - ' ''Lilo and Stitch'' *"Ride" '-' ''Cars'''' '' *"'''DuckTales Theme Song" - DuckTales The Glitches Many glitches have appeared on Disney Crossy Road and some are still rising through the new updates. * The Loss Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0. Perhaps one of the most common glitches occurs when a players loses all of their data. All characters and previous winnings are suddenly gone. Many reasons have been found for the glitch; iCloud data save lost, bad devices, versions not having compatibility with the device, ect. Cases have been decreasing since the last updates. * Gift Unlimited Coins Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.002. This glitch gave thousands of players, a free gift that contained unlimited coins. The coin total would continue rising until the app was closed. * Time Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.003. This glitch gave the ability for players to gain their free gift, advance their time clock a day ahead and gain another free gift, and continue this pattern as long as they could. However, a new version of the Time Glitch was then found. (View Advanced Time Glitch) * 2 New Alice Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2 and was fixed at the Version 1.201. This glitch gave a few players the ability to play as Bayard and White Queen in the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update before its official release on the next update; a minor update for the EMEA week for Google Play on Android devices. * Loss of High Scores Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2. and was fixed at the Version 2.0. This glitch has been extremely common since the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update. The glitch occurred when a player loses his new high scores. When a player made a new high score with a character, the app would close itself. When the app would be reopened, the new high score would be lost. * All Daily Mission Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2 and was fixed at the Version 2.0. Originally, other steps were made to do this glitch. However, the Advanced Time Glitch was found to be faster and more effective. If the player uses the glitch, they can unlock all the daily missions by winning all the stamps. * Beta Version Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.3. This minor glitch occurs on iOS devices. Sometimes when a player chooses a character, he / she will appear in the beta version of the world with a very light green floor and few green obstacles. Usually, the game returns to the original version a few seconds later. * Less Enchanted Characters Pixels: Arrived at Version 2.7. This minor glitch is very simple and it consists of the 10 pixels counter not resetting even after and entire day. The counter can stay locked for few days, leaving the character unable to collect more pixels with the glitching Enchanted character. * Skeletal Reindeer Glitch: Arrived at Version 2.1.1. This glitch only occurs on Windows editions of the game. Whenever the player plays as the Alien, the Skeletal Reindeer from The Nightmare Before Christmas will appear instead of other Little Green Men. * Flat Maui Glitch: '''Arrived at '''Version 2.3. This glitch happens with Maui. To do it, you must start the round holding your finger down (Like the character would be going backwards). From then on, Maui's character even if he shapeshifts will go downwards towards the ground every time. * Daily Missions Problem Glitch: '''Arrived at '''Version 2.3 '''and fixed at the '''Version 2.7. '''This glitch happens to both iOS, Android, and Windows users. Once a user has time-glitched their game, it can occur to them that their daily missions will glitch completing all 6 stamps and not being able to do any more after that, as the counter will have disappeared. This often leads players to being very late on daily missions. * '''Daily Missions Forever Glitch: '''Arrived in '''Version 3.0. '''This glitch has, so far, appeared on multiple players' game on iOS. Upon completing a daily mission, the player can exit of the game, close the app, reopen the app, and the daily mission's timer will have reset to zero without changing the time of the device. The mission would not change the character needed to complete each mission, and the goal is always the same. This allowed players to obtain daily missions characters they were missing in mere hours. * '''Infinite Pixel Gifts Glitch: '''Arrived in '''Version 3.1. This glitch appears to only work if you updated your game to Version 3.1, within a few days after it came out, and if you don't turn on internet while playing the game. With this glitch, you can collect your Pixel Gift, then press the play button at the bottom, or press the X button at the top, then you can collect the Pixel Gift an infinite amount of times. External Links * Official Website Trivia * Rapunzel, Jasmine, Belle, Moana and Fa Mulan are currently the only Disney Princesses to be playable in the game. * 6 out of 12 Pixar franchises have their own world. (Inside Out, Toy Story, Monsters Inc., Finding Dory, The Incredibles, and Cars) * To celebrate the official announcement of Wreck-It Ralph 2 (Ralph wrecks the Internet), the game Disney Crossy Road has added Ralph in other worlds (Lion King, Zootopia, Mickey Mouse & Friends, etc.) where he has actually traveled to other games, and can be seen on the sidewalks of some worlds. He can also be seen wrecking the Prize Machine when a player buys a character. * A new secret feature hidden in (Options - Credits - Mickey Mouse Button) will let you play with many new FREE characters from the Mighty Games & Hipster Whale creators as well as many of the Disney creators. From them include Matt Hall, Andy Sum, Giselle Rosman and all the directors, creators, programmers, and publishers of the Disney industry that have participated in the game. * As of Version 2.2, any character who previously did not have eyes, such as the Citizens of Niceland and Sugar Rush, have eyes. * Hamm was the only legendary character in-game until DCR's 13th Update, Lilo and Stitch, adding a new legendary character, Genie in the Lamp. * In Version 2.8 (Lilo and Stich Update), many characters including Cri-Kee were removed from the game. ** These characters were added back in Version 3.0 (Cars update). * Version 3.0 (Cars Update) took ten extra days to come out on the Amazon/Kindle platform, releasing on July 25th, 2017. * In Version 3.1 (DuckTales Update) Flintheart Glomgold's name is misspelled "Flintheart Glombold" * On the Ducktales update logo Gizmoduck is missing his propeller. Galleries Promotional Material Disneycrossyapp1.png originallogo.png|The Original Logo Logo as of May 26, 2016.png|Logo as of May 26, 2016 Logo as of June 30, 2016.png|Logo as of June 30, 2016 LOGOB3.png|Logo as of July 28, 2016 LOGOB4.png|Logo as of September 1, 2016 (Android) LOGOB5.png|Logo as of September 1, 2016 (iOS) DCR.png|Logo as of September 29, 2016 Crossy-road-halloween-update-n ed863ba7.jpeg|Logo as of October 27, 2016 LOGOB6.png|Logo as of November 17, 2016 Capture d’écran 2016-12-15 à 15.30.06.png|Logo as of December 15, 2016 January111.png|Logo as of January 11, 2017 TheIncrediblesUpdateIcon.png|Logo as of February 9, 2017 Clear Beauty and The Beast Update.jpg|Logo as of March 16, 2017 IMG_20170419_225145.JPG|Logo as of April 20, 2017 Unnameddsdsssd.png|Logo as of May 24, 2017 IMG 5634.PNG|Logo as of July 15th, 2017 20171202 014942.JPG|Logo as of December 1st, 2017|link=http://disneycrossyroad.wikia.com/wiki/DuckTales_Update 16797544 963491600447551 511978566150117944 o.png|Disney Crossy Road South Asian Launch DCRP1.jpg DCRP2.jpg DCRP3.jpg DCRP4.png DCRP5.png DCRP6.jpg DCRP7.png|Promotional Material of Many Characters DCRP8.jpg ReleaseOFGAME.png|Version 1.0 UPDATE1PM.png|The Jungle Book Update UPDATE2PM.jpg|Alice Through The Looking Glass Update UPDATE3PM.jpg|Finding Dory Update UPDATE4PM.jpg|Pirates Of The Caribbean Update MonstersPromo.png|Monsters, Inc. Update IMG_20170201_025642.JPG|Aladdin Update IMG 20170201 030423.JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas Update IMG_20170225_111837.jpg|Moana Update C2yI 3sXAAAicn2.jpg-large.jpeg|Mulan Update Unnamed-0.png|The Incredibles Update unnamedEE.png|The Beauty and The Beast Update LILO3.png|The Lilo & Stitch Update 15591568 920887011374677 4466650713226536220 o.png|Merry DCR Christmas ! 15775031 924645640998814 3026490039431003673 o.png|Happy DCR New Year ! DCRewqew.png|Happy DCR Easter ! 18278362_1003329329797111_61188478647335715_o.png|Happy Labor Day ! 18422548_1010451809084863_1249494020176799948_o.png|Happy Mother's Day ! Gameplay PROMO1A.png PROMO2A.png PROMO3A.png PROMO4A.png PROMO5A.png PROMO6A.png|Collect over 300+ Disney and Pixar figurines ! PROMO7A.png|Experience 18 Disney and Pixar Worlds in 8-bit ! PROMOAA.jpg|Experience 18 Disney and Pixar worlds in 8-bit ! PROMOAAA.jpg|Master challenges unique to each world ! WORLDNB1.png|The Jungle Book world in Disney Crossy Road. WORLDNB2.png|The Mickey Mouse & Friends world in Disney Crossy Road. WORLDNB3.png|The Haunted Mansion world in Disney Crossy Road. WORLDNB4.jpg|The Inside Out world in Disney Crossy Road. WORLDNB5.png|The Wreck-It Ralph world in Disney Crossy Road. Screenshot_2017-08-05-12-48-13.png|The beauty and the beast world in Disney crossy road Screenshot_2017-08-05-12-49-17.png|The nightmare before Christmas world in Disney crossy road Screenshot_2017-08-05-12-50-18.png|The cars world in Disney crossy road Screenshot_2017-08-06-07-15-22.png|The moana world in Disney crossy road IMG_5522.PNG|The Mulan World in Disney Crossy Road Ducktales 1237 WSS.png Ducktales High Score 1.png Ducktales 907 WSS.png Ducktales High Score.png IMG 1938-1-.png Videos Disney Crossy Road Official Teaser Trailer The Chicken vs. Donald Duck Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Mickey and Friends Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Goofy and Pluto Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Timon and Pumbaa Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Scar and Lion King Friends Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Toy Story Characters Category:Video Game Category:IOS Category:Android Category:Windows Category:Community Category:Cars Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Incredibles Category:Mulan Category:Moana Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Aladdin Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates Of The Caribbean Category:Finding Dory Category:Alice Through the Looking Glass Category:The Jungle Book Category:Zootopia Category:Mickey Mouse & Friends Category:Toy Story Category:Haunted Mansion Category:The Lion King Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:Inside Out Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:DuckTales Category:Coco Category:Updates Category:Hipster Whale & Mighty Games Category:Disney Team Category:Media Category:Templates Category:Disney Crossy Road